


Shelter from the Storm

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noncon(touching only), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on spn kink mem</p>
<p>While held captive Jensen is assualted while his friends are forced to watch. Jared and Misha who are secretly in lust with him, take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

Sometimes, Jared really, really missed Texas. This undoubtedly was one of those times. Knee deep in snow with a blizzard blowing straight into his face was more than enough to make him pine for the dry heat of home. He didn’t know whose idea it was to carry on with the scheduled shoot in the middle of fuckin nowhere despite the god-awful weather forecast, but he was definitely going to have a word or three with them when he found out. Common sense had eventually won out over tight schedules and production costs when the snow had started falling heavily enough to make filming impossible. Jared had never seen their crew pack up and flee a location so quickly.

Unfortunately, thanks to Misha and Jensen messing around like a pair of hyperactive school kids, they had ended up being in the last van to leave. This wouldn’t have been the end of the world if said van hadn’t been a piece of shit and spluttered to a sudden stop a few miles down the road.  
They had tried to phone for help but unsurprisingly, no one had been able to get a signal. Cliff, their driver and security guy had decided that they should stay in the vehicle, convinced that the rest of the crew would soon realize they weren’t following and come back for them. That had been around 4 hours ago. An hour ago, they had unanimously decided that sitting in a broken down van which was gradually turning into a bizarre snow sculpture, with no heating, waiting on rescue, was a sucky plan. Greg, the A.D. who was stuck with them, was positive he had spotted a cabin further back the road so plan B had been hatched to hike back and shelter there until the snowstorm had passed. In hindsight plan A, definitely not that bad.

Considering the short distance they seemed to have driven before the van had died, it was amazing how far it felt like they had walked with the snow battering against them. Jared worked out regularly and considered himself as being pretty fit but he was exhausted battling through the blizzard. His face was stinging in pain with snow whipping against it and his legs were heavy and aching with the effort it took to walk over the uneven ground. Jared hoped everyone else was ok but he could barely see through the white-out. Greg was leading the way, seeing as how he was the one that had spotted the cabin and Cliff had decided to bring up the rear to make sure no one was separated from their little group. Misha and Jensen were up ahead of him, presumably feeling just as miserable and weary.

Just as Jared was thinking that things couldn’t get much worse (later, in retrospect he knew what a huge mistake that was) his foot collided with something solid in his path. He stumbled, his tired legs buckled and he landed heavily on the unexpectedly malleable object in his way. When the object groaned, Jared realised he was kneeling on top of Jensen who was rapidly being covered in a layer of snow. With a grunt, he forced himself to his feet; roughly grabbing Jensen’s quilted jacket and hauling him up too. Catching a glimpse of the younger man’s face, he noticed that Jensen's normally fair skin was bleached white and his lips were developing a blue tinge. Jensen swayed in the wind, unsteady on his feet. Jared gripped his arm as tight as he could through the barrier of his thick gloves and started slowly dragging himself forward again, pulling Jensen along with him.

What felt like hours but was more likely about thirty minutes later, Jared thought the freezing conditions were starting to numb his brain and he was imagining voices, then he realized Greg’s voice was sailing past him in the wind. Ahead of them, he was shouting and pointing at a cabin materializing through the blur of snow. Thank God. His whole body was aching and he could feel Jensen struggling to keep his sluggish steps going. With renewed energy, he pushed on until at last with a grin he reached the battered door of the scruffy looking cabin. Misha and Greg were already there and within minutes, Cliff joined them. The cabin appeared to be unoccupied but it seemed a bit weird just to barge right on in. Misha raised his mittened fist and gave a muffled thud thud against the door. To no one’s surprise, there was no answer to the knock and when Misha tried the handle of the door and it scraped open with a complaining screech, Jared huffed out a sigh of relief. They practically fell over each other through the doorway, a mass of heavy limbs desperate to be out of the biting cold and into the safety of shelter.

With a bang, Cliff shoved the door closed behind them and they all relished the quiet for a moment, grateful to be out of the driving snow and howling wind. The only audible noise now was the panting of their heavy breaths. Everyone looked drained but relief was written clearly all over their faces. Jensen looked in the worst state, his fall in the snow obviously doing him no favours. He was soaked through and shivers were shaking his slim body. Jared wanted nothing more than to strip Jensen out of his clothes and blanket him with the heat of his body. Nothing new there then! Jared tried to shake the thought from his head; mentally slapping himself. Jensen played his younger brother in the show and hadn’t shown a single sign of having anything other than brotherly feeling towards him. Jared wished he could say the same. The better he had gotten to know Jensen the more he could feel himself falling for the younger man. The worst thing was, Jared was already in a relationship with Misha. They kept it quiet but things had been pretty serious between them for nearly a year now and Jared really did love him. He was amazing, sexy, intelligent, funny, sometimes bat-shit insane but so gorgeous and kind hearted that Jared didn't know how anyone could resist falling in love with him. So, yeah, this crush he'd developed for Jensen was wrong in a multitude of ways. 

Having caught his breath, Jared moved to look around and investigate the cabin, hoping to find a fire that could be lit and something to make a hot drink or even some tins of food, unfortunately the first thing he discovered was the cold metal of a pistol aimed at his head.

Misha was immeasurably relieved to be in from the bitter cold, honestly he felt like his balls had retreated inside his body and his penis had frozen solid against the damp cold of his trousers. All he wanted to do was dry off and cuddle up with the human furnace that was his boyfriend. Looking at Jared, he could see how tired he was but damn, he still looked good. The thick brown hair escaping from his beanie hat damply curled around his ears and framed his stunning face, which was glowing pink with cold and exertion, highlighting his mesmerizing hazel eyes. 

As Misha watched Jared, he saw him gazing at Jensen. He had noticed that happening more and more lately. The thing was he couldn’t even blame him. Jensen was gorgeous. Jaw dropping, kill me now and I’ll die happy, painfully beautiful. The real killer was that he was also a great kid. When he first met Jensen, he’d actually thought he was another vacant, arrogant, pretty-boy drone but he’d soon realised how wrong he was. Jensen was just incredibly shy and reserved. He seemed to have absolutely no idea how attractive he was and Misha had seen him blush beet red and stutter adorably when someone tried to tell him. When Jared and Misha had eventually broken through Jensen’s aloof exterior they had found out what a charming, funny, self-effacing and compassionate guy he was. God, Misha hated him. No, no he did not. Misha loved him and that, right there was the problem.

Misha glanced at the boy in question and if Jared looked tired then Jensen looked thoroughly drained. The usually muted smattering of freckles over his straight nose and high cheekbones were standing out darkly against his pallid skin and even through the wet layers of clothes, it was evident how badly his body was shuddering with the cold. A sudden intake of breath from Jared drew Misha’s attention and the world stopped moving in the blink of an eye when he saw a gun pointing straight at his lover’s head.

“Alright boys, I want you all to stay absolutely calm and still. One of you tell me who you are and what you are doing here.”  
Misha couldn’t even tell you who spoke, all he could see was the gun aiming at Jared.

Cliffs gruff voice spoke up, “We’re just taking shelter from the blizzard. We were working a few miles away and our car broke down.”

“Strange place to be working on a day like this, what exactly do you do?”

Unbelievably calmly Cliff answered again, “we work for a TV show, we were supposed to be filming not far from here but the weather turned on us and we were told to head home. We were last to leave so when the car broke down we were stranded.”

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

Cliff was a bit more hesitant to reply this time, obviously weighing up the consequences of his answer.

“No-one knows exactly where we are but they know where we were and will know where to start looking for us.”

Misha’s eyes dragged upwards from the pistol to the face of the man holding it. He was solidly built but not as tall as Jared was. If Misha had seen him anywhere else he wouldn’t have looked at him twice, he just looked normal but with a gun in his hand, he looked as dangerous and evil as any of the supernatural monsters on their show.

“Ok guys”, the gun wielding man spoke,” my men and I are just waiting here until this weather blows past. What we are going to do, because none of us here wants any trouble, is all go and sit in the main room where we’ve started a fire. You boys are going to sit nice and quiet and after we leave, you’re not going to tell anyone about this. Ok?”

Silently all the stunned men nodded their heads and when the man with gun directed them to move through to the next room, what could they do but comply.

 

“What the fuck are you are you doing!”

“Keep your voice down you idiot.”

“I’m an idiot? You’re the one that just invited in mother-fucking houseguests!”

“Calm the hell down. What exactly did you want me to do with them? Look, everything’s fine. We’re gonna be out of here for good when this storm lets up, this doesn’t change anything.”

“Leaving behind a cabin full of witnesses?”

“For fuck sake, does it matter? The cops already know what we look like. Where we’re going, they’re never gonna find us and even if they do, they can’t do jack shit about it. Just shut the fuck up and relax man. Go and keep an eye our guests.”

Jared wasn’t sure whether over-hearing the argument in the next room was a good thing or not. He felt slightly reassured that they weren’t about to be massacred just for seeing their captors faces but it was obvious they were dealing with some seriously dangerous people. He wondered momentarily what it was they had done then decided maybe ignorance really was bliss.

Looking around, he saw Cliff intently watching everything going on around them. Greg was crouching with his arms hugged around himself, head down. He looked like he was trying to make himself invisible or at least as small a target as possible. Jared caught Misha’s eye and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile although Misha looked amazingly calm. He was sitting beside Jensen who was perched so close to the fire that his jacket igniting into a fireball was a legitimate concern. Jensen was still shivering but his face had at least gone from corpse gray to a less frightening shade of pale white. Perhaps it would have been better to take off their damp clothes and dry off but no way did Jared want any of them stripping in front of the thugs in this room. Jared figured there were five of them altogether, all armed, hostile and radiating aggression. He had no idea what you were supposed to do in this kind of fucked-up situation but figured their best bet was to keep their heads down and pray that the storm passed quickly before the mounting pressure in the claustrophobic cabin caused any one of them to do something stupid.

Misha watched as a man with an evil looking knife twirling between his fingers paced the room. He didn’t know how long they had been sitting here now but their captors were getting increasingly agitated and the tension in the room was palpably growing. None of their little group had spoken. Misha figured it was to best to be quiet and as harmless looking as possible. Seeing his boyfriend with a gun against his head had drained any though of attempting anything remotely brave or heroic from his head and he hoped that everyone else felt the same way. He didn’t want to witness any of his friends being hurt.

Unexpectedly startling everyone, a rickety wooden chair went flying through the air and crashed into a wall in an explosion of rotten wood and scattered splinters. Everyone stared at the weasel faced man with the knife, who dropped his foot back to the floor after kicking said chair.

“What the hell you doing man?” asked one of the other gunmen.

“I am sick of this, how much longer are we going to be stuck here?”

“I don’t know, just as long as it takes. We can’t see anything in this damn weather. Chill out before you do something stupid.”

“I am so fucking bored.” The knifeman continued his pacing of the room before pausing to look at the men huddled quietly by the fire. Misha felt like a sliver of ice was bleeding straight down his spine when the man grinned a poisonous smile and stalked towards them.

“How about you boys,” he sneered, “you must be getting bored by now. Anyone want to have some fun?”

His eyes drifted over the group, quickly passing by Cliff and the cowardly hunched figure of Greg. He looked the powerful figure of Jared up and down, then his beady eyes locked on to Misha and he smirked.  
“What about you blue eyes? Bet you know how to enjoy yourself, want to come and play with me?”

Misha froze. Cliff tensed. Greg whimpered. Jared puffed up like a pissed off cat and gripped Misha’s arm protectively but it was Jensen’s soft voice that spoke up.  
“Leave him alone.”

The knifeman’s dark eyes swivelled in Jensen's direction and a disturbingly malicious grin spread across his face.  
“Well, anything you say gorgeous. You want to party instead?”

“No I don't." Jensen snapped back.

The man trailed a bony finger down the side of Jensen's face and Jensen jerked back like he had been electrocuted.

“Aw, don’t be like that. A pretty little bitch like you, bet you’re just longing for a real man to show you a good time.”

Jensen shook his head violently, “No, please no".

Weasel snarled in Jensen's face, “You don’t get to tell me no pretty boy.” Seizing Jensen's arm, he hauled him to his feet. Jared and Cliff shot up at the same time and Misha tried to grab Jensen and pull him back. Every gun in the place suddenly swung in their direction and the apparent gang leader barked out.

“Back off all of you."

The whole room seemed to freeze. The snap of kindling burning the only thing brave enough to make a sound.

“Sit your asses down!” the bulldog of man thundered at Jared and Cliff. 

He turned to the knifeman holding tight onto a wriggling Jensen, “can’t you just leave him be, is he really worth the hassle?”

“Come on boss, have you seen the lips on him? Let me play, I’ll do it right here, give everyone a show. Sure as hell beats sitting on our asses looking at the fucking snow.” 

“Fine, what the fuck ever but the second this snow lets up we’re out of here so don’t get too carried away.”

As the knifeman dragged Jensen away from his friends, Jared couldn't restrain himself from lunging desperately towards Jensen, only to be cracked viciously across the side of his head with a gun. Blood pouring down the side of his face, he stumbled, falling gracelessly to his knees. Misha, heart sinking to his stomach, reached out and grabbed hold of him.

Jensen's panicked voice shouted out, “please, don’t hurt them. I’ll do what you want just don’t hurt anyone.”

“Oh sweetheart, don’t you worry. We’re not going to hurt anyone. Your friends know if anyone else moves a muscle it’s your throat that’s going to get slit, so they are going to sit quiet as mice and watch you enjoy yourself.”

Jared’s body was pulsing with rage but he knew there was nothing he could do now. He couldn’t risk anything happening to Jensen. Beside him, Misha was shaking, struggling to hold back a sob. This was just so unfucking fair, Jensen didn’t deserve this, none of them did.

Weaselface stood in the middle of the room, Jensen’s back to his chest, a hand clenched around the vulnerable skin of his throat. His other hand holding the murderously sharp blade. 

“Ok, sweetheart, I think you are wearing far too many clothes. Why don’t you get this jacket off for starters.”

Jensen's shaking hands fumbled over the zip of his coat, eventually managing to unfasten it and awkwardly shrug the jacket onto the floor.

“Good boy, that didn’t hurt now, did it. Let’s get this sweater off too.”

The knifeman let go of Jensen’s throat as he did what he told, his face colouring in embarrassment.

“Well done, you are ever so good at taking orders aren’t you. Now I think we should get rid of this last layer. Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ll take care of it, just you stand real still, wouldn’t want this delicate skin of yours to get scratched now would we.” With that, the man slipped the blade of his knife under Jensen’s shirt and smoothly sliced all the way down, baring the cold pink skin of Jensen’s chest.

Jared watched, his breath caught in his throat as Jensen stood rigidly, his face carefully blank but Jared knew he must be terrified cause god only knows Jared sure was.

The weasel roughly stripped the ripped shirt from Jensen body so he was left naked from the waist up.  
He hugged Jensen's bare back to his chest again making sure everyone in the room could get a good view of him. His fingers ran up and down Jensen’s torso, skimming up from Jensen’s hips across to his belly button then up to his cold-pebbled hard nipples. He lingered over the tight nubs, drawing circles around them, then pinching them tight and pulling them, making Jensen unclench his gritted teeth and gasp out.

“Mmm, your pretty little buds are all hard for me. You like your nipples getting played with don’t you? Bet your boyfriend can spend hours licking them, does he nip them with his teeth till you beg? Can he make you come just by sucking them into his mouth, biting down hard on them?”

Jared couldn’t watch any more. He turned his head away staring into the fire that was starting to flicker away but when Misha turned his head away too, a demanding shout from across the room dragged their attention back to Jensen.

“Oh no boys. We’re putting on a performance here for you. It’s mighty rude of you not to watch. Now unless you want my knife to slip and your boy to have a little accident I suggest you all look right here and enjoy the show.”

All eyes turned to Jensen, cause what the hell else could they do. Jared had the fleeting thought that he might puke. The worst thing was, he had been desperate to see Jensen naked. To spend hours looking at his gorgeous body, touching it, kissing it, worshipping it and now watching Jensen half naked being molested by a fucking psycho, his dick was trying to twitch to life and he fucking detested himself for it.

The knifeman had his knife sitting casually against the side of Jensen's throat and was playing with Jensen’s nipples again; flicking his thumb over them and squeezing them forcing them to stand out red and sore.  
“Oh you are beautiful sweetheart, god I don’t even know your name. You got a pretty name to go with the pretty face? You can tell me, come on now.”

Jensen looked like he was struggling to get words out of his mouth but as the knife against his throat angled a little sharper, pushed a little harder and a trickle of blood oozed down his neck, he blurted out,  
“Jen..Jen...Jensen.”

“Jenny! Well isn’t that sweet, a girly name to go with the long girly eyelashes and that girly mouth. Now open those cock-sucking lips of yours and suck my fingers real good.”

Knifeman swept his fingers up Jensen's chest, through the droplets of blood weeping down his neck and shoved them roughly through Jensen's lips. He fucked them in and out of the wet heat of Jensen's unwilling mouth, forcing blood and spit to drip obscenely from his lips then dropped them back to Jensen's nipples. He rubbed them surprisingly gently with his wet fingers teasing them into hard peaks then scratched his nails over them causing Jensen to shudder and whimper.

“Jenny, Jenny, you are just a little slut. I bet you’re getting hard aren’t you.”

The knifeman’s hand left Jensen’s nipples with a final hard pinch, travelled down to the front of his jeans and rubbed over his crotch where to his obvious embarrassment his cock was involuntarily reacting to the attention his sensitive nipples had been receiving and was slowly thickening.

For a brief second Jensen's eyes met Jared's and Jared could see tears pooling and a look of utter despair. Jared had never felt so completely helpless in his life.

Jensen's cock seemed intent on ignoring his distress and was growing visibly harder, tenting out the front of his pants thanks to the determined ministrations of the knifeman. He started to squirm, trying to wriggle out of the knifeman’s grasp despite the knife held tight against his throat. 

"Shit boy, hold still," his tormentor snarled. "Someone come and hold him for me so I don't cut his damn throat before I'm finished playing with him."

Two of the criminals needing no further encouragement, darted to Jensen's side. Tucking away their weapons, each of them grabbed one of his arms, pinning him in place allowing the knifeman to pass the blade to one of his cohorts leaving him both hands free to torment Jensen. He drew one of Jensen's reddened nipples into his mouth, sucking on it lewdly while rolling the other hard bud between his finger and thumb and brutally squeezing it. When Jensen was breathing out hurt gasps, he knelt down at his side ensuring he wasn’t obstructing anyone's view and running his hands lightly down the pale freckled skin of Jensen's quivering body until he came to the waist of his jeans. 

"I think it's time to see what you've got hiding under here, eh Jenny. You want me to pull out your cock and see if it's just as pretty as the rest of you, I bet it is."

With obvious relish, the smirking man slowly popped open the button of Jensen's jeans then tooth by tooth unfastened his zipper until Jensen's aroused cock came into view by which time Jensen's face was flushed crimson.

"Well look here, no underwear. Seems our Jenny is a huge slut. Is it for easy access sweetheart, so you can get bent over and fucked anytime you want. How many of these boys do you let screw you, all of them?"

Tears spilled from his eyes and Jensen shook his head.  
"No...no...none of them....I’m not....I’ve never.."

"Never what Jenny? Never been fucked? I really doubt that. Anyone can see how desperate you are for it. Do you get down on your knees and beg. Does blue eyes across there let you suck his cock? You sure would look good down on your knees with those lips wrapped around a juicy dick. Or do you like a big bear to tell you what to do? Does fatso over there play Daddy for you; spank your twinky ass till it shines?"

Jared felt Cliff’s bulk tense beside him and was sure he heard a low growl. This was torture for all of them, having to watch their friend being humiliated and abused. Jared just wanted it to end now, wanted to take Jensen into his arms and comfort him.

The thug molesting Jensen proceeded to haul down Jensen's pants until his cock sprang free. Despite himself, Jared felt a tug of want pull in his belly and an embarrassing swell of arousal. Jensen's cock was thick and long although not as big as Jared's, it was mouth-wateringly gorgeous and next to him Misha gave out a barely perceptible moan of appreciation. Jared felt guilty as hell. His friend was being assaulted and a tiny detestable part of him was getting off on it.

"Please don't," begged Jensen, tears dripping down his hot scarlet cheeks.

"Aw Jenny, don't be like that," taunted the criminal. "I'm gonna make it good for you, I promise." 

He captured Jensen's balls in one hand and softly massaged them while the fingers of his other hand clasped around Jensen's shaft and started to wank him, slowly but firmly. Looking up at the men restraining Jensen's arms he ordered,  
"Play with his nipples, he's such a whore for it you won't believe it.  
There you go Jenny, that feels good doesn't it. You're so hard for me, your pretty cock is starting to leak. Look at your friends watching you, getting off on seeing us play with you. Which one of them do you wish had their hands on you, jerking you off? Tell me boy, who do you wish it was. Daddybear, coward, blue eyes or floppy hair cause they are all watching you, wishing they were me."

Jensen keened and shook his head, terrified and ashamed. 

"Would you like one of them sucking on those slutty nips of yours while another one played with this little cock?"

A deep unbidden moan escaped from Jensen and at once his eyes flew to Jared's in horror before he dropped his head, defeated and broke out into shuddering sobs.

Jared's cock throbbed and his heart ached. 

"Oh yeah'" weasel face gleefully crowed. "That is what you want. I bet it's floppy hair and blue eyes you want to be sandwiched between isn't it Jenny. Come on, tell me now or I'm going to make damn sure that neither of them leave here with their good looks intact." He squeezed Jensen's vulnerable balls punishingly tightly in encouragement and Jensen choked out,

"Yes, ok! Yes it is."

"I knew it. Hell boy, you are just a horny cockwhore aren't you? Desperate to get fucked. What do you dream about eh? I bet you want the giant there to bang that hungry little hole of yours while you wrap those cock sucking lips around blue eyes's dick. Would you beg him to fuck your throat hard and fast, choke you with his dick while floppy hair holds you down and reams that tight little ass. Do you think his cock is as big as the rest of him. I think it might fill up a hole even as hungry as yours if it is."

Jensen's whole body seemed to tremble as his nipples were fondled, his balls squeezed and tugged and his cock firmly jerked off. His distressed face was so red it looked painful as tears, sweat and snot ran messily down it. 

"Oh Jenny look at you, you are as wet as girl, damn, i ain't never seen such a leaky dick before. What a dirty bitch. You gonna fuck my fist? Gonna make yourself cum? Go on. I can see you're desperate for it. Shoot your load sweetheart, then you can get down on your knees and I’ll feed you my dick and we can all see if that mouth is as good as it looks at sucking cock. Tell me Jenny, do you think your friends will want to touch you, to even look at you, after they've seen what a worthless whore you really are."

Jared wanted to yell out, to argue with the bastard, wanted to tell Jensen how amazing he was, how beautiful and brave, how much he would always want him but there was still a gun pointed in their direction and a dangerously sharp knife a heartbeat away from Jensen. Instead, he held onto Misha's hand, fingers interweaved and tried to give and gain some strength to endure this nightmare. Misha squeezed his hand reassuringly, rubbed his thumb soothingly in circles and leaned slightly against him trying to offer some comfort and maybe seeking some for himself.

Jensen was struggling to keep quiet. His body was shaking, torn between the need for release and overwhelming feelings of shame and helplessness. Just as his body couldn't take any more and he gave in to the fierce urge to buck into the warm fist surrounding his cock, a command bellowed from across the room,

"Right guys, stop fucking around, time to go. The snow's stopped, we're moving out now."

Grumbles of disappointment echoed but the hands surrounding Jensen instantly dropped away and he sagged painfully to his knees. The asshole that had been torturing Jensen stood in front of him, a sneer stretched in a cruel line across his gaunt face.

"Well Jenny boy, it's been fun getting know you. Maybe I’ll catch up with you some day and finally find out what it feels like to fuck those pretty plush lips."

With that, he ferociously shoved Jensen in the stomach with his boot forcing Jensen to tumble backwards, landing with a heavy thud and a hurt cry.

The bastard in charge of the pack of feral animals stalked across the room with his gun raised in the direction of the shaken captives.

"Don't think about moving for the next thirty minutes. No fucking heroics. We catch sight of any of you out there and we will shoot to kill and trust me we’ll not miss. It's in your best interests if you keep quiet about all of this cause, trust me, you really don't want us to have to come after you so be good little boys, sit tight and keep your damn mouths shut."

With a last ferocious glare directed at Cliff and Jared, he turned and joined by the rest of his gang stormed out of the confines of the cabin.

 

The door thudded shut and an oppressive silence flooded the room. For what felt like forever, no-one moved. Misha couldn't repress the uneasy thought that maybe it wasn't over, that they were being fucked with and any second now a gunman would come barging back in, gun firing. Barely breathing, he leaned further into Jared, allowing himself to be comforted by the warmth of his partner. Jared's hand, wrapped around his, squeezed even tighter till it began to hurt causing Misha to turn and look up at his lover's face. Jared's eyes were glazed with tears, then Misha realised he was staring at the still form of Jensen lying across the room. God! That poor kid. Jared looked down into Misha's eyes, ducked his head and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Do you think it's over?" he murmured into Misha's ear.

Misha wished to hell he knew for sure but nodded his head positively. "I think so Jay, I think we're going to be ok."

Jared's death grip on Misha's hand relaxed slightly and he exhaled heavily, "Fuck! This is so....so...God...Jensen, we need to...we need to do...something."

"I know Jay...I know...just...slowly ok. Go slowly, we don't want to frighten him."

Misha wiped his unsteady hand down the side of Jared's face, trying to clean away the worst of the drying tacky blood there, the remaining evidence of the nasty cut on his head. Grabbing Misha's hands in his, Jared regarded him intensely, eyes glistening and said,  
"I love you. You have no idea how much I love you."

Misha swallowed a lump the size of a baseball, lodged in his throat and nodded, tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered against him, "I love you too and it's ok y'know, if you love Jen too...I think that's ok."

"It...it is?" Jared stuttered out, surprise painted across his face.

"Honestly? I don’t really know but what I do know for sure is that I don't want to lose you. Not ever, and I think, that I...well...maybe...I...well, I have feelings for Jensen too but Jay that poor kid needs us. How about we just do what feels right now and sort everything else out later."

A smile made a valiant effort to break out on Jared’s face, which in the circumstances was more than Misha could have hoped for. Jared let go of Misha's hands, pulled him against his broad chest and wrapped his strong arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Misha you are awesome, I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you."

The forlorn sound of a wounded animal’s whimpering stopped the loving embrace abruptly. Drawing back from one another, they looked around the room. The god-awful pitiful sound was coming from Jensen. As they watched, mouths dropping open in shock and fear, he rolled over onto his side and curled himself into a foetal position. His vulnerably naked body visibly trembling so hard Misha swore he could feel the vibrations. 

Jared jumped to his feet, followed within seconds by Misha. Cliff was starting to rise when Greg hissed, "What are you doing? They told us not to move. Sit down."

Jared scowled at him. "Don't be a dick Greg, they're gone. We aren't leaving the cabin; we're going to help Jensen."

"And what if they come back? You'll get us all killed." He shrugged his head in Jensen's direction, "what are you gonna do to help anyway, finish what they started? I saw you watching them; you were getting off on it."

Jared lunged at him, fist raised and only Misha catching his arm caused him to pause, giving Cliff enough time to brusquely yank Greg back out of Jared's range.

"You asshole!" raged Jared. "You motherfucking chicken-shit! What did you do to help? Sit snivelling in the corner. I'm going to rip your fu....."

Gripping Jared’s arm more firmly, Misha pulled him back insistently, "stop Jay, this isn't helping Jensen. Just leave him, we're all upset. He didn't mean it."

The ugly scorn on Greg's face spoke differently but before Jared could argue, Cliff stood and blocked his view of the cowardly asshole. "Jared, you and Misha go and look after your boy. I'm gonna take Greg in the other room. He is being an asshole but the stress of this kind of situation affects everyone differently and as much as I want to watch you kick his ass, I don't think that this is the time. We'll give it another ten minutes or so, then I’ll take Greg with me and we'll go see if we can find a cell phone signal." 

With an awkward pat to Jared's shoulder, Cliff turned and hauled Greg inelegantly to his feet and dragged his flailing form from the room. 

Forcing himself to take a deep calming breath, Jared turned his attention back to Jensen, who appeared to be unaware of the drama unravelling around him. Cautiously Jared and Misha approached the quivering boy.

Misha spoke first, "Jensen, it's ok, they're gone. You're safe now."

There was absolutely no response . 

Jared tried next, "Jen I promise it's ok, you can relax now. Everything's gonna be fine. Cliff is going to go for help and we'll be out of here before you know it."

He reached a hand out and stroked lightly down the curve of Jensen's shivering back. Quick as whip, Jensen uncurled and scuttled back out of Jared's reach. He sat with his back against the wall, arms hugged around himself, chest heaving in shallow panicked breaths and eyes wide with fear. He was a mess of tear tracks, snot, blood and saliva. His jeans were still gathered around his knees, leaving him cold and vulnerable. Jared reached a hand out towards him and Jensen flinched so hard, the back of his skull battered against the wall. 

Pulling Jared down with him, Misha fell to his knees so they were all on Jensen’s level.

"Jen it's ok. We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to help. Please let us help."

Jensen wouldn't look at them but words started to tumble out of his mouth, quiet and unintelligible at first but eventually growing loud enough for Misha to make out the litany of, “I’m sorry, so sorry, s'my fault, m'sorry..."

Shocked, Misha carefully stretched out his hand and curled his fingers lightly around Jensen's ankle, not wanting to scare him but desperate to gain his attention and break him out of his shocked fugue. Jensen didn't shake off Misha's hand but apologies kept spilling from his lips and he still wouldn't meet Misha or Jared's worried gaze. Jared tried again, keeping his voice as calm and soothing as possible.

"Jensen, no you don't have anything to be sorry for you. None of this was your fault, none of it. Those men were vicious and evil, you tried to save Misha, you are brave and strong, you..."

"No,no,no!" Jensen frantically cut him off. "He was right. It's my fault I'ma slut, dirty, a whore, s'all my own fault."

"No!” Jared and Misha protested in unison but Jensen ignored them, continuing his diatribe.

"He could see. He knew...he knew how bad I am. You two are so good, so perfect together and I wanted so much to...to be with you. For you to know that I loved you both and that was wrong wrong wrong and he knew, he knew that and that's why he...he....and I couldn't stop him and I got hard and....and...and I wanted to cum. Oh God, I was going to cum. I am just a worthless whore."

"Stop! Jensen, please please stop. Just listen to me," Misha pleaded, removing his hand from Jensen's ankle and inching forward until he could gently capture his face, nudging it up until they were eye to eye. Jensen looked fearfully at Misha, his eyes were even greener than usual, filled with unshed tears. His breathing was painfully shallow and far too fast but he had at last halted his torrent of self-flagellation so Misha grabbed the chance to try and get Jensen to listen to him.

"Jensen none of this was your fault. You couldn't help getting an erection, it's your body's natural response to stimulation. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to stop it. That bastard abused you, you aren't responsible for any of this, do you hear me? There is nothing wrong about you. This could have happened to any one of us. Jesus Jensen, you stopped it from happening to me. If it had been me getting assaulted and groped in front of you, would you blame me, would it have been all my fault?"

"No, course not," sniffed Jensen, "but you, you're not wrong like me. You are good and loving and.."

"and have feelings for you Jen and so does Jared so if it's wrong to love then Jared and I are going to hell right along with you."

Jensen looked bewildered. He shook his head like he was trying to clear it then turned his confused face to Misha then Jared then Misha again. He opened his mouth to speak then slammed it shut again with a clatter of enamel. In any other situation, it might have been funny to see Jensen so utterly speechless but nothing about this was amusing.

Jared scooched forward and wrestled Jensen's arms from around himself, taking a firm hold of his trembling hands. "Jen, Misha's right. You are one of the kindest, cutest, dorkiest, most amazing, beautiful men I have ever known. We want you. We want you to be part of our lives. Whatever happens after this you will always be our very best friend but I'm pretty sure we all want a lot more than that. Let us help you now, help you clean up and get warm at least."

Still appearing stunned Jensen nodded and in no time Jared and Misha had him fully dressed and huddled between the pair of them in front of the last warmth of the dwindling fire. Sitting in the middle of Jared and Misha, with their arms protectively surrounding him, Jensen at last stopped shaking and, exhausted, fell into an uneasy sleep with his head resting against Jared's shoulder. They knew the road ahead of them would not be easily travelled and the ramifications of their hellish experience would be hard to overcome, but if at the end of it, Jensen was happy, safe and loved, it would be more than worth it. 

 

 

ONE-YEAR LATER

Jensen sat in front of the fireplace watching the last embers die away. A hand clasped his shoulder and he let out an unmanly yelp of surprise. 

"Jared what the hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Smirking Jared pulled him to his feet, "not my fault Jen, we've been calling on you for ages. You looked a million miles away there. You ok?

Was he ok? A year ago, the answer would have been a resolute no. His head had been a scary place for months. Without Jared and Misha's constant support, he was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't still be around. His head had been screwed to hell and it had taken epic amounts of time, tears and therapy for him to be anywhere in the neighbourhood of ok.

Having to relive the attack while giving his statement to the police had been one of the most distressing experiences for him, but he was proud that he’d had the strength to do it. When they had eventually been rescued, the others had left it up to him whether to report the details of the assault or not. His gut reaction had been to keep quiet, tell no one, don’t let anyone else know about his shameful display. There was also the fact that there was little chance of their attackers being apprehended. Despite all that, Jensen decided to tell the police everything. If those bastards were ever caught, he wanted them to know he had been courageous enough to report what they had done to him. Unlikely as he knew it was, he wanted them to pay for it.

 

Jared and Misha had been amazing with him, his solid shelter through the storms of despair and self-doubt. They had been patient and caring. Put up with his extreme mood swings and soothed away the terror of his nightmares. Hugged him when he needed comforted and given him space when he couldn't bear to be touched. Although Jensen had been persuaded to move into their house shortly after their horrendous ordeal, their relationship had remained strictly platonic. Not so much as a kiss had been exchanged for months. Jensen had been scared of intimacy and paranoid about ruining Misha and Jared's relationship. After a lot of work on the first issue and plenty of discussions, arguments and tantrums about the second, both problems had eventually been overcome. Around five months ago, their relationship had progressed from tender caresses and gentle kisses to heated make out sessions, which had gradually led to slow sensual lovemaking. A couple of months ago, to Jensen’s elation his libido had explosively burst back to life making him constantly crave the touch and taste of his older lovers beautiful bodies. Now he was determinedly making up for lost time. The past was behind them and if Jensen wanted life confirming sex everyday (or several times a day) then Misha and Jared were certainly not complaining. 

Giving Jared a reassuring smile, Jensen nodded, "I'm good Jay, gonna be more than good soon if Misha is already naked."

“God, Jen, you’re insatiable,” laughed Jared.

“Are you complaining old man? Want me to grab you and Mish some milk and cookies for bed and I’ll go entertain myself? Pretty sure that inflatable vibrating dildo you bought me last month, has batteries and is good to go.”

Jared swiped his hand across Jensen's ass, herding him in the direction of the bedroom. “Don’t you threaten me Jensen Ackles or I’m confiscating all sex toys and only buying pineapple flavoured lube from now on.”

“Jay, that stuff was gross,” Jensen shuddered to Jared’s amusement.

Stumbling through the doorway of the bedroom, Jensen's eyes lit up when he saw Misha lying naked in the centre of their huge bed, legs splayed wide, hand lazily caressing his already hard dick and unearthly blue eyes shining hungrily in the dim light.

“Jensen, thought you’d fallen asleep out there. I got fed up waiting and decided to start without you."  
Jensen licked his lips at the delicious sight of Misha's long fingers skimming over his jerking erection, his thumb tracing circles around the flushed head.  
"Are you two going to just stand there enjoying the view or are you going to get your gorgeous asses naked and join me? 

“Bossy tonight aren’t you,” grumbled Jensen as his clothes haphazardly hit the floor. Jared's weren't far behind and he joined his two lovers on the bed. Jensen spread himself over Misha, bracketing his arms either side of Misha’s head while Jared lay beside them, head on his hand, watching and slowly stroking his own growing erection.

Jensen lowered his head, peppering kisses over Misha’s face, from his fluttering eyelids, down his nose, across the pale skin of his cheeks before arriving at his deliciously inviting lips. He licked and gently nibbled them before crushing their lips together, sweeping his tongue into the sweet taste of Misha's welcoming mouth. Their noses brushed and tongues battled, teeth grazed lips and fingers tangled in hair until they were both breathless. Their hard cocks were trapped between the press of their bodies, grinding against each other as Jensen thrust his tongue into Misha's mouth. 

"Jesus, you two are so hot", growled Jared, fisting his cock unconsciously harder at the erotic scene in front of him. His eyes followed a droplet of sweat running from the soft damp hair at Jensen’s nape down the sleek line of his back, through the dip of his spine, right down to the full roundness of his ass. Hearing their delectable moans and watching their bodies flush as Jensen undulated against Misha, Jared couldn't spectate any longer. Grabbing Misha’s thighs, he pushed his legs even wider apart (Thanking God, for Misha’s passion for yoga) then he manhandled Jensen, spreading his legs and raising his ass. He carefully knelt in-between them, his cock leaking pre-cum and bobbing hard against his stomach at the glorious view. Leaning over their writhing bodies, he nuzzled the soft skin at the back of Jensen’s neck. A shiver ricocheted down the younger man’s spine and a mewl of pleasure escaped from where Jensen and Misha's mouths were joined. He kissed, bit and licked his way over the smooth skin of Jensen's broad shoulders before roughly marking a path down the slope of his back, lapping or sucking on every freckle he found on his way to the curve of Jensen's fantastic backside. 

Spreading his hands over the full round bubble of Jensen’s ass, he squeezed and massaged the pert cheeks before pulling them apart exposing his tiny pink hole. He dipped his head and blew softly over the pucker, loving the way it made Jensen twitch before licking a wet stripe from behind his younger lover’s balls up through the crack of his ass. He repeated the move again and again until Jensen was squirming below him then pointed his tongue as hard as he could and forced it into Jensen’s tight little hole. He thrust and swirled his tongue into the perfect heat of Jensen's ass. Jensen bucked up with a moan as Jared stabbed his tongue in as deep as he could, then messily kissed and lapped at the winking hole before closing his lips around it and gently sucking. The cadence of kiss, lick, thrust, suck, spit, kiss, lick, thrust had Jensen wailing and shoving his ass back into Jared’s face. 

"What’s he doing to you Jen," rasped Misha. "He licking you out? Is his amazing tongue fucking into your tight asshole. God, you love it don't you. Never known anyone with such a sensitive little hole. Can feel your dick leaking against me. Tell us what you want Jensen. You want to come on Jays tongue? Do you want one of his long thick fingers in your needy little hole or do you want him to break your ass open on his huge cock?"

"God”, Jensen panted. “I want...I want Jay... I want Jay to fuck me while I suck you off. Need to taste you, Mish."

Jared snatched the lube from the bedside cabinet as Jensen wriggled down the bed and knelt between Misha's legs, his fingers gripping into the pale skin of Misha's narrow hips tight enough to leave handprints. His ass was tilted up, like an offering to Jared and his legs were parted showing his cock hanging heavy and engorged. By the time Jared had managed to uncap the bottle of lube, Jensen had already sucked Misha's dick all the way down to the root, his lips were grazing dark coarse pubes and he was humming contentedly while Misha petted his hair. At that picture, Jared squeezed the bottle of lube so hard, half the contents squirted out into his palm. Wasting no time (or lube) he liberally coated his dick then used the rest of the slick to quickly finger Jensen open. He was already loose and wet from having his hole tongue fucked so Jared simply pushed two lube smothered fingers straight in his ass and briefly scissored him open. He took hold of his iron-hard erection and pushed it slowly through the pulsating hole of Jensen's ass. 

Jensen slid his mouth off Misha's dick with a lewd pop, strings of saliva still connecting them and panted through the momentary burn as Jared eased the thick girth of his fat cock into the tight grip of his asshole. Jensen loved this. Loved the grounding burn of discomfort as one of his lovers breached his body. As soon as the fleeting ache eased, he thrust his ass back, forcing Jared to impale him completely on his cock. 

"Christ! Jen, you're gonna kill me," Jared groaned. "Love you so much baby. Can I move now, need to move Jen, please!"

Jensen was swivelling his ass, loving the feeling of being filled completely, "yeah, Jared. Move, fuck me, want it, need to feel you. Mish want you to fuck my mouth. Want to feel you shove your dick down my throat. Want you to cum in my mouth as Jared cums in my ass. Want to be full, want to be owned."

Misha reached down and clasped Jensen's head, pulling his mouth down over his throbbing cock while canting his hips up, driving his cock deep into his younger lover’s mouth.  
Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's waist, slid his dick slowly out until only the mushroomed head was still buried in his boy’s hole then slammed back into him. His balls slapped obscenely against Jensen’s ass and lube oozed down his thighs. He did the same thing again, thrusting powerfully into Jensen, forcing him even harder onto Misha’s cock. Jared yanked Jensen's ass up higher, and angled his hips until he felt Jensen’s whole body shudder as he rubbed against his sensitive prostate then he grabbed tight onto Jen’s thighs and fucked into him in a ruthlessly hard rhythm.

Misha yelped in surprise as Jensen suddenly began fondling and tugging on his sensitive balls. He rammed his cock viciously deep into Jen’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, choking him and making him gag. He pulled back apologetically, only to have Jensen whine impatiently, grab his ass and drag him back, swallowing greedily around the hot length filling his throat. Drool dripped down his chin and his eyes were streaming but his cock was pulsing red and hard.

 

Jared could feel the tingle of his orgasm approaching. Being this deep inside Jensen's desperately tight hole, he could only hold off for so long. He reached a hand around and surrounded Jensen’s dripping cock. Pounding furiously into his ass, he forced Jensen to fuck into his fist, knowing it wouldn't take much to force him over the edge too. 

"That’s it Jen," he grunted, "gonna fill you up full of our cum. Misha's gonna shoot his hot load straight down your throat, make you swallow it all down and I'm going to cum so deep in your ass, you're gonna be leaking for days. You're ours Jen. No one else gets to touch you, to see you like this. You belong to us!"

Misha pumped his dick up furiously into Jensen’s mouth; he knew he was going to be first to cum but fuck, no wonder! He could see Jared fucking into Jensen's bouncing ass as Jensen's dark pupil filled eyes stared up at him, his lips stretched obscenely wide and his throat rippling around his cock. Jared's deep pornographic voice resonating through his head sent him flying over the edge. With a loud yell, his body jack-knifed and he felt his balls empty as he spilled his load straight down Jen’s throat.

The taste of semen exploded across the back of Jensen’s throat and he swallowed it down hungrily, relishing the bitter taste. As he suckled out the last drops of Misha’s cum, he felt his own orgasm rushing through him. He thrust hard into the tight channel of Jared fist once more and sparks flared across his eyes, blinding his vision.  
Jensen came shudderingly hard. His body seizing and his ass clamped vice tight around Jared’s cock, forcing Jared’s orgasm to be ripped brutally from him, flooding Jensen's hole with streams of cum. 

The three men collapsed, boneless and panting. Bodies pulsing with the final waves of sensation from their mind-blowing orgasms. Jensen lay cocooned between the heat of Misha and Jared, their arms and legs tangled together. Handprints and teeth marks decorated their sweat-coated bodies. Jensen's face was a salacious picture; stained with tears and spit, cum dripping from his swollen fucked red lips. Lube, saliva and semen streaked down his thighs seeping from his tender used asshole. He felt sated and loved and safe.

 

And if his beautifully broken face, exquisitely responsive body and lusciously plump lips haunted the unstable mind of a dangerously bored, ruthless felon, then Jensen remained blissfully unaware of it. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following awesome spn kink meme prompt:  
> Jensen, Jared and Misha plus a small team of crew are filming Supernatural in a remote part of Vancouver (mountains or wilderness) needed for some outdoor scenes.
> 
> It's winter and an unexpected blizzard comes in fast and blocks the roads so they are cut off and communications are down. They attempt to take shelter in an abandoned cabin but unknown to them there's a criminal gang also taking shelter there.
> 
> The gang are planning to flee the country but the blizzard has held things up so for now they are all stuck in the cabin together. They promise not to hurt anyone if they stay quiet and behave themselves but soon get bored and look around for entertainment.
> 
> One of the gang keeps staring at Jensen in a way Misha and Jared don't like. He teasing him about his girlish lips and eyes etc and starts touching him, unzipping and groping him inside his jeans, cutting his shirt off with a knife and playing with his nipples etc and the rest of the gang join in. They tease Jensen about putting on a show for his friends and Jensen gets more and more embarrassed about being molested in front of everyone.
> 
> Jared, Misha and others on the crew try to stop it but are beaten back and threatened with a gun. They all manage to get away before things go too far but Jensen is so embarrassed he can't look at anyone. Jared and Misha take care of him. They've secretly been in love/lust with him and eventually it leads to a threesome.
> 
> (I'd prefer if Jensen is a couple of years younger than Misha and Jared)


End file.
